Alice
by akstubben 808
Summary: Alice, lost her memories when she was 6, she was an orphan with a dark past. when she is 14 she learns she has brother, 4 of them, and they are all older. she moves in with them. USUK


Alice

Hetalia AU human Names used

Prologue

If I owned Hetalia, there would be 20 seasons already, so I don't own Hetalia! :)

A/N: Warning: Suicide, depression, and Death is in this chapter, not in detail, but still there. By the way this is the rewritten version of this chapter

*Alice's POV*

"w-who are you?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking up at three strange women who I didn't recognize.

"Oh good, you awake!" one of the women stated. "Yeah, but who are you guys?" I asked shakily.

"We are nuns" another said

"What is a nun?" I questioned, the answer was: "we are woman of a religious order"

"Oh, but where am I?" I asked, "At an orphanage" she said

"What is an orphanage?" I asked, she gave me a look of what seemed like sympathy and surprise.

"Um... Well… an Orphanage is a place… where children with no parents or guardians go"

"What is a parent or guardian?" I asked, she now looks really surprised, "someone who…. Um… takes care of a child"

"Okay, but why do children need to come here?"

"So they can find new parents or guardians" she said and I nodded

"Do you know your name?" she asked

"Um… I think it is Alice" I said not quite sure, I didn't really remember anything

"Do you have a last name?" she asked

"What is a last name?'

"Um…. A second name" she answered I nodded and she continued to question me "how old are you"

"Um…" I began to count on my fingers then "I'm… six"

"Ok, well you will be staying here from now on, so would you like to meet the other children?"

"Sure!" I said, she then lead me down to a dining room with kids all eating what looked like lunch

"Everyone listen up!" she yelled, everyone their then turned to look at her, so she continued "this is Alice" she pointed to me "she will be staying here, so be nice to her?" she said, everyone looked at me and started mumbling then went back to their food. I went to a seat at the end of a table and ate my food alone. It was like that for the next year. Alone.

A year had passed by, I was seven years old and I was lying on my bed reading a book.

"Hey! Alice!" one of the nuns called, I looked at her confused and said: "yes?"

"You're going to be adopted!" she said happily, although she was probably just happy that the seven year old grumpy British girl will be gone.

"Alright" I said as I got up and followed her. I walked into her office to see a mother a father, and a small boy who looks around four or five.

"Hello" I said to the little boy

"Hewo! I'm Peter, your new broder!" he said with an adorable little voice and British accent.

I knelt down so I was his height and said "Hello, I'm Alice"

"Hewo Alice" he said and I looked up to the parents

"Hello, I'm your new father, and this is your new mother" he said pointing to the woman

"Hello" I said. The four of us then lived a pretty normal and happy life, other than the fact that I had no friends. I did find that I was really good at English though.

"Good morning Alice!" peter said running into my room "good morning peter" I said. It was Saturday so I didn't have school today. Our father has been really sick lately, and I worried he might not live much longer. Peter then ran out of my room and to our parents so he can wake up our mother, our father in in the hospital so peter can't really wake him up.

"Alice?" I heard Peter yell, so I ran to our parents room to find my mother crying and mumbling something, I could make out 'dead' and 'he is gone'

"Mother, what's wrong?" I asked, she looked up at me with sad eyes and said "your father is dead, he has moved on" both me and peter began to cry with our mother. After that our mother became depressed and never left her room, she started to work from home so she could support us, but we often skipped meals, since I apparently can't cook. Two more years passed, and I was twelve years old. Today was Peter's birthday

"Good morning Alice!" peter said as he ran into my room

"Good morning and happy birthday, Peter" I said with a smile- even though it is rare for me to smile. "Should we wake up mother now?" I asked and he nodded and ran to our mother's room and I followed close behind. I opened the door to a horrible sight.

Death.

Our only mother was dead. He was hanging from the ceiling fan with a rope around her neck. She killed herself. Peter passed out, but I caught him and carried him to his bed with my face in horror, I had tears streaming down my face, my hair was a mess. I put him down a tucked him into his bed then I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the home phone to call the police; it was the only thing a weak 12 year old girl like me could do. The police go to our House quickly with an ambulance. I told the paramedics and police where she was. Officer Ludwig beilschmidt thanked me and headed towards the crime scene, while officer gilbert beilschmidt took me up to the room peter and I share. He asked what happened, so I told him everything. Everything. I told him about when I woke up as a six years old with no memories, so this morning, I was crying the entire time. I heard him mumble "that is so not awesome" and give me a sympathetic look.

They sent peter and I to an orphanage, after a year peter was adopted by a gay couple, their names where Tino and Berwald. Peter left me; I was 13 years old, alone. Another year when by and I was 14, that brings us to present day.

My name is Alice Kirkland; I'm a 14 year old teenager, who is anti-social, grumpy, and likes to use 'bad' words. I also don't know why I still wear the bracelet I was wearing when I woke up at age six, but I figured that it was special.

A/N: This is my first chapter! I haven't decided if this is going to be like family or a ship, so please review and tell me if you would prefer family or a ship, and if a ship, what ship. Thank you! I'm going to try and make this a longer fan fiction as well. These are the names that I'm using:

Alice- Fem!England

Peter- Sealand

Tino- Finland

Berwald- Sweden

Dylan- Wales

Allister- Scotland

Aedan- Ireland (: I don't know his actual name, so I chose a random Irish one, if you know his actual name, please tell me! :)


End file.
